The inventive concepts relate to wireless communication equipment, and more particularly, to antenna tuning devices provided (“included”) in wireless communication equipment and tuning methods of (“associated with”) antenna tuning devices.
In wireless communication equipment, the performance of an antenna affects efficiency of the wireless communication equipment with regard to wireless signal transmissions. The performance of the antenna may vary any time according to an environment in which the wireless communication equipment is used. For example, assuming that a terminal including a metal case is used, an impedance mismatch of the antenna may occur when an external environment is changed (e.g., when a hand-grip is performed, a universal serial bus (USB) is used, or an earphone jack is connected), a resonance frequency of the antenna may be changed, and antenna output efficiency may be reduced. As a result, the terminal may fail to deliver maximum power, power consumption may be increased, total radiated power (TRP) may be reduced, and a call drop may occur at a cell boundary.